1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor and a system for regulating a ventilation device. The present invention furthermore relates to a method for regulating a ventilation state of at least one indoor space.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that ventilation devices are increasingly being used in buildings for supporting indoor comfort, including in living areas. In the case of retrofitting such devices, multiple inlets are generally to be provided on an exterior wall for that purpose, the inlets carrying out the central air suctions in the bathroom and kitchen or concepts for cross-ventilation. To avoid unpleasant air flows or unnecessary energy consumption, inlet and outlet air flows must be coordinated with one another. This is accomplished using adjustable outlets and increasingly also using speed-controlled fans. Problematic flow situations, in particular in the case when the ventilation is installed later, are very difficult to regulate.
Published German patent application document DE 198 54 016 A1 discloses a ventilation system for a building having a control unit for driving a final control element connected to a window. The control unit is activated as a function of a control or regulating variable influencing the volume of inlet air—preferably by an output signal of a unit for activating an individual room fan or an outlet air flap.